Slighlty Screwed
by Writers of Escape
Summary: Danny's parents will have there precous lab taken away if they dnt capture Phantom, Danny Fenton isnt worried that he will be captured even Sam warned him to tell his parents the truth but before Danny Fenton got to tell the truth Phantom was captured R
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Danny Phantom, everything I wrote is based on the series but I don't any of it. Make sure you read and review!**

My name is Danny Fenton, normally I love to talk about how normal my life is, but sadly it's not. In fact my life is all but normal. I have what I'd like to call an alter ego. My alter ego isn't any different from me…except the ghost powers. My alter ego's name is Danny Phantom. You might know Phantom from Amity Park which happens to be the town I live in. I am fourteen and as we speak I'm being chase by what I'd like to call my parents but they are ghost hunters. No, they don't know I'm half ghost. Otherwise they wouldn't be shooting ectoplasmic blasts with the Fenton RV at me! My best buddies who are right now following behind me as I fly are Sam and Tucker.

"Danny, go intangible" Tucker screamed I looked down to where he was yelling and BOOM! Lovely I just hit a building. Falling I'm falling shoot, I caught myself went intangible and hid behind the building. Change back come on Fenton don't be an idiot. The Fenton RV zoomed over and in front of me were mom and dad. Sam sprinted towards my direction and I changed back. My dad Jack Fenton threw open the car doors and yelled "where are you ghost kid"! I waved "hey dad no ghosts here just me". Sam smiled "and me". My mom (Maddie) removed her goggles and frowned "but we saw the ghost fly right where you were". Sam elbowed me as if I wasn't aware of the scenario. Tucker came around the corner "the ghost it flew right towards the Nasty Burger go get him". My mom and dad ran back to the RV and left the three of us relieved and annoyed. "That was close" Sam muttered. "Thanks' Tuck you saved me". Tucker grinned "ha no problem dude". Sam sighed "Danny what if they saw you change back?" I rolled my eyes "they won't". Sam frowned "Maybe you should tell them".

The three of us walked to my house. I was sitting on my bed holding the thermos. Tucker chuckled "is the box ghost still in there"? I shook the thermos "nope it's empty". Sam started to pace. I glared at her. Why did she always have to worry? "Listen Danny how do you know your parents even want to hurt you"? I was about to say something but I was cut off when my dad busted through my door. "Danny here is the Fenton ghost finder, I want you to help your mother and I track down the ghost kid so we can tear him apart molecule by molecule"! With that he handed me the finder and left. I sighed "does that answer your question"? Tucker smirked "Sam don't you think Danny knows what he is doing it's his powers you should let him deal with them". I nudged Sam, "I know what I'm doing". Sam smiled "alright".

The next morning I woke and went down stairs for breakfast. My mom was making bacon. My eyes searched for my dad. "Where is dad"? Jazz came up behind me "he was out all night searching for the ghost kid". I chuckled "again geez how long is he going to keep that up"? Jazz shrugged "I don't know well I'm off to the library see ya". Today is Saturday what kinda person goes to the library on Saturday? Duh Jazz does, I stared at mom something about her seemed a bit off. "You ok mom"? She slammed her spatula on the counter "No I am not alright; your father isn't either this stupid ghost ugh if we don't find him I don't know what I will do"! I winced "mom why do you want to capture him so badly"? She sighed "because Danny if we don't then the government takes our lab away. That is our life we have been dedicated to science. They think that we are no use to them if we don't capture this ghost."

My eyes widened "why Phantom why not other ghosts"? She groaned "this ghost is different than the others he is seen and known by almost all". Well this is not totally bad. My dad opened the door looking extremely exhausted "there is a deadline" he held up a piece a paper. "If we don't capture him by the end of this month then our lab is gone". My mom grabbed the paper she read and looked at me. "Danny, Jack and I are going to find him. We aren't giving up until we do"! With determination in her eyes she grabbed my dad and they both fled to the basement.

I had Sam and Tucker meet me at the Nasty Burger. I had to tell them what was going on. Tucker chewed on one of his fries, nervously as Sam just stared at me in shock. "So they are going to capture you" Tucker said with a completely straight face. I shook my head "no I just have to be extremely careful". Sam bit her lip "there is always the truth". My ghost sense went off I stood up "No Sam I'm not telling them". I ran towards the bathroom. I checked to see if anyone was in there. The cost is clear "going ghost". I flew out of the Nasty Burger. When Sam called me "Danny it's the box ghost don't worry about him, it's too dangerous to be in you ghost form. I looked around and found him. He was just floating there I smiled "what are you just going to give up"? I heard Tucker scream "it's a trap"! Then I felt faint like I was going to pass out. I turned to see my parents with some form of dart gun. Don't pass out Danny, don't do it. Sure enough I did.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in the back of my parents van. Strange I would have been home by now. My mom turned to look at me. She smirked "ahh he is up". I frowned "where are you taking me"? My dad snorted "a little place call the Guys in White agency". This is bad, this is really really bad. "Um no don't do that please you don't know what you're doing". I figured they'd take me home. Sam was right I should of told them. I closed my eyes tight and reverted back to my human self. "I am your son". My parents slammed on the breaks. My dad turned around and so did my mom.

"Maddie this is some form of trick". My mom put her hand over her mouth. "I am Danny your son I have had these powers since you two built the portal. I actually got them when you first made it. You see-" My dad stopped me there, "you listen hear Danny we are your parents, we love you but we will not allow this secret to stay a secret anymore". I bit my lip "so what are you guys going to do"? My mom slapped me across the face real hard. "You are not our son, not anymore we will take you too, the agency sign papers allowing them to have full custody of you".

Tears welled up in my eyes "no mom please! Dad don't do this I am your son Danny! I always have been". My dad did something I wasn't expecting he picked up what looked like a dart. I stood up "I won't let you two treat me like I'm some sort of monster". My mom jumped from the back seat and held me down. They really are going to screw me over like this. This sucks, Jack (I have no reason to call them my parents) plunged the dart into my arm. I stammered over and fell into Maddies lap. I woke up (AGAIN) in a cell. It looked like a jail cell; there was a bed an extremely small bathroom, and a huge mirror. I thought maybe behind the mirror were people so, I screamed through it. "I will find my way out of here; I am not your prisoner".

I turned to see the door open, and three men walked in, two army men and one man in a GIW uniform. "Hello Daniel" the GIW man said. I backed up, not just because he was holding a painfully looking needle, but because his breath smelled like coffee. "What do you want with me"? He grinned "you are not a prisoner, you are a specimen. The new experiment for us, you will be studied and watched for the rest of your natural born life". None of this at all sounded pleasant. "But I am human, I have rights". He smirked "you also are half ghost, and your rights ha your under the age of 18 you have no rights unless your parents say so. You were given to us, what we say goes".

I shook my head "this is not fair". The evil man gestured for the two men behind him to grab me. They did and I struggled to move but it was impossible. He walked over to me and jabbed the large needle into my neck. I cried out, blast I knew I would fall asleep for eighth time today. But I didn't the room around me just looked strange, I felt weird it made me laugh. The two men were carrying me out of my cell. I had no clue where they were taking me. It didn't really matter though because I couldn't see anything clear. I heard the evil man say "the child's stoned; he won't understand what's going on around him making this easier to do". Stoned? What's that even supposed to mean?

The next moment I was lifted up onto a table. There were people around me. All wearing white, so I couldn't really see who was who. This is all going so fast. I tried to speak but what came out was stutter and rambling. A nurse who was lifting up my shirt, frowned "I know" was all she said. Another man came around the table and lifted me forward. "I know you're confused but I need you to turn into your ghost form for me". I closed my eyes (I could do this) and I did, I felt accomplished. "Good boy" the man grunted, I really shouldn't of turned into my ghost half. Lights came above me, and I was pushed down on the table. Straps came around my arms and legs. I squinted to see what the heck was going on. I cold feeling welled up in my bare chest, a nurse had a scalpel digging across my chest. I screamed "stop, please stop".

She stopped her sad eyes looked at me "you're ok, we aren't hurting you". I turned to see a man putting I-Vs into my arm. I beg to differ, you are hurting me, that's what I wanted to say but the words wouldn't come out. The evil man walked up and frowned. "Nurse Felon, why aren't you starting the procedure"? She shook her head "Dr. Grant, he was crying I think we should put him under". He smirked ''nonsense he is fine, we don't have time to worry about the boys feelings". I was shocked; these people have no idea the pain I could unleash on them. I would do it right now if I had too, but I was in such a stupor I don't think I could even move my left pinky. "People, I feel what you're doing, I feel it right now".

Dr. Grant (aka evil man) smirked "We don't care". Nurse Felon sighed and continued. I bit my lip hard until I tasted my own blood. This was going to be a long day. I was half conscious by the time they were done. I was picked up, and was taken back to my cell. I rolled over to the side of my bed clutching my stomach. Everything, was over my life is gone. I am done for. My door opened and standing this time was someone I haven't seen in a while, I wonder what the cheese head was doing here of all places. He frowned and looked sympathetic. At the moment he wasn't my enemy he was my friend. Someone to get me out of this place, someone who understood my issue. The man standing before me, was no one other than Vlad Masters.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up in the back of my parents van. Strange I would have been home by now. My mom turned to look at me. She smirked "ahh he is up". I frowned "where are you taking me"? My dad snorted "a little place call the Guys in White agency". This is bad, this is really really bad. "Um no don't do that please you don't know what you're doing". I figured they'd take me home. Sam was right I should of told them. I closed my eyes tight and reverted back to my human self. "I am your son". My parents slammed on the breaks. My dad turned around and so did my mom.

"Maddie this is some form of trick". My mom put her hand over her mouth. "I am Danny your son I have had these powers since you two built the portal. I actually got them when you first made it. You see-" My dad stopped me there, "you listen hear Danny we are your parents, we love you but we will not allow this secret to stay a secret anymore". I bit my lip "so what are you guys going to do"? My mom slapped me across the face real hard. "You are not our son, not anymore we will take you too, the agency sign papers allowing them to have full custody of you".

Tears welled up in my eyes "no mom please! Dad don't do this I am your son Danny! I always have been". My dad did something I wasn't expecting he picked up what looked like a dart. I stood up "I won't let you two treat me like I'm some sort of monster". My mom jumped from the back seat and held me down. They really are going to screw me over like this. This sucks, Jack (I have no reason to call them my parents) plunged the dart into my arm. I stammered over and fell into Maddies lap. I woke up (AGAIN) in a cell. It looked like a jail cell; there was a bed an extremely small bathroom, and a huge mirror. I thought maybe behind the mirror were people so, I screamed through it. "I will find my way out of here; I am not your prisoner".

I turned to see the door open, and three men walked in, two army men and one man in a GIW uniform. "Hello Daniel" the GIW man said. I backed up, not just because he was holding a painfully looking needle, but because his breath smelled like coffee. "What do you want with me"? He grinned "you are not a prisoner, you are a specimen. The new experiment for us, you will be studied and watched for the rest of your natural born life". None of this at all sounded pleasant. "But I am human, I have rights". He smirked "you also are half ghost, and your rights ha your under the age of 18 you have no rights unless your parents say so. You were given to us, what we say goes".

I shook my head "this is not fair". The evil man gestured for the two men behind him to grab me. They did and I struggled to move but it was impossible. He walked over to me and jabbed the large needle into my neck. I cried out, blast I knew I would fall asleep for eighth time today. But I didn't the room around me just looked strange, I felt weird it made me laugh. The two men were carrying me out of my cell. I had no clue where they were taking me. It didn't really matter though because I couldn't see anything clear. I heard the evil man say "the child's stoned; he won't understand what's going on around him making this easier to do". Stoned? What's that even supposed to mean?

The next moment I was lifted up onto a table. There were people around me. All wearing white, so I couldn't really see who was who. This is all going so fast. I tried to speak but what came out was stutter and rambling. A nurse who was lifting up my shirt, frowned "I know" was all she said. Another man came around the table and lifted me forward. "I know you're confused but I need you to turn into your ghost form for me". I closed my eyes (I could do this) and I did, I felt accomplished. "Good boy" the man grunted, I really shouldn't of turned into my ghost half. Lights came above me, and I was pushed down on the table. Straps came around my arms and legs. I squinted to see what the heck was going on. I cold feeling welled up in my bare chest, a nurse had a scalpel digging across my chest. I screamed "stop, please stop".

She stopped her sad eyes looked at me "you're ok, we aren't hurting you". I turned to see a man putting I-Vs into my arm. I beg to differ, you are hurting me, that's what I wanted to say but the words wouldn't come out. The evil man walked up and frowned. "Nurse Felon, why aren't you starting the procedure"? She shook her head "Dr. Grant, he was crying I think we should put him under". He smirked ''nonsense he is fine, we don't have time to worry about the boys feelings". I was shocked; these people have no idea the pain I could unleash on them. I would do it right now if I had too, but I was in such a stupor I don't think I could even move my left pinky. "People, I feel what you're doing, I feel it right now".

Dr. Grant (aka evil man) smirked "We don't care". Nurse Felon sighed and continued. I bit my lip hard until I tasted my own blood. This was going to be a long day. I was half conscious by the time they were done. I was picked up, and was taken back to my cell. I rolled over to the side of my bed clutching my stomach. Everything, was over my life is gone. I am done for. My door opened and standing this time was someone I haven't seen in a while, I wonder what the cheese head was doing here of all places. He frowned and looked sympathetic. At the moment he wasn't my enemy he was my friend. Someone to get me out of this place, someone who understood my issue. The man standing before me, was no one other than Vlad Masters.


End file.
